Pokemon Academy Enchanted Warriors
by R0bert96
Summary: Pokemon Academy, a place where a kid can go to learn and better themselves in the way of Pokemon... but what many didn't know is that there is a special group... the enchanted warriors. They are issued the duty of protecting the school at what ever means necessary. WARNING MAY CONTAIN LEMONS ;) !
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! So I've decided to write the story that got me started on wanting to become a writer. Yep I've held off this story so that I could improve my writing skills first and now even though I'm not great, I'm going to write it. I hope you all enjoy it!**

Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own pokemon… if I did, Ash and May would be going out by now!.

Chapter One: The Beginnings…

One day a 17 year old boy awoke from his bed and looked up to his alarm clock. After focusing in his vision to where he was finally able to read the time, it read 8:30 A.M..

"Oh ok…" sleepily spoke the boy as he rolled back over onto his back when his eyes entirely shot wide open. "Crap I'm gonna be late!"

"Robert will you calm down already!?" shouted a grown woman from down stairs.

"I've only got twenty minutes to get to the boat before it leaves!" Shouted back Robert as he quickly got dressed in his silver necklace with black edging that lead to a small, silver tooth shaped object with black runic writing, boot-cut blue jeans, a brown leather belt, merrel hiking boots, a white baseball shirt with black sleeves and on the chest is a the label for Rodeo Austin 2013, as well as a military green survival bracelet, a watch, and black and gray leather fingerless gloves.

As he ran towards the door after brushing his teeth and combing his dirty-blond hair, his mom was waiting with a bag from McDonalds for him. Robert quickly hugged his mom and grabbed the food, as well as his camo camel pack with plastic-meshed straps, and ran to his motor cycle which was a black and chrome Honda CB77 Café Racer. After getting on his ride, Robert sped off at his motorcycles max speed down the highway where there was no speed limit. After driving for ten minutes Robert was able to see the port, and at the port was one giant ship in fact you could call it a cruise liner, and at the top was a giant sign saying **'POKEMON ACADEMY'** in giant letters. Robert now had one minute and Robert took a turn where he got close to the port but then the ship started to take off.

"What the hell… how the hell am I supposed to catch the ship now?!" shouted Robert as he looked around, where he saw the sports shop and he saw a giant ramp made for professionals.

"Oh hell why not lets give this a shot."

With that Robert took a hard turn towards the ramp, and he began to gain speed.

"Crap I guess I have to use 'that'" shuddered Robert as he activated the turbo on his motorcycle.

Robert now was hardly able to keep himself on his bike from the sheer speed that he had now reached. He was about five feet before the jump and the ship wasn't too far from the jump, but Robert couldn't help but say…

"Son of a - I'm not gonna make it.!"

As Robert did his jump that would most likely end poorly, he closed his eyes. 'Oh great you did it this time… wait I'm flying.' Well not really but he was able to keep himself at the appropriate angle for this type of jump as he headed towards the center of the boats deck. Right before he landed, he saw something that confused the hell out of him.

"Why are these girls all in bikini's? I would think that the school would have rules against that… then again this is a cruise liner... none the less… I like it" communicated Robert to himself.

"Look out below!" shouted Robert as he began his powerslide towards the registration table that was outside.

The female attendant that was manning the registration was shocked at the scene before her. A 17 year old boy was getting off his motorcycle that he had just made an insanely dangerous jump on with no safety equipment what-so-ever and now he's walking towards her with a big smile of relief.

"Who in the hell do you think you are young man!" angrily demanded the high-strung woman.

"Um I'm Robert… the enchanted sword specialist I'm supposed to be attending this academy as both a student and an agent." explained Robert

"A specialist huh… grab your bike and calmly follow me." stated another female voice from behind Robert.

As Robert turned around he was met with an eyeful… before him stood a 16 year old beauty that had black hair in a ponytail and was wearing a simple blue bikini. this girl had a very nice figure to her as well mentally noted Robert.

"Hi I'm Robert, um what would your name be?" asked the boy.

"Oh I'm Lucy, I'm supposed to be you're partner for this year." replied the black haired beauty.

"OK so I'll just follow you like you suggested. So where are we headed?" asked Robert with a curious look.

"Oh you'll see…" trailed of the girl as she led the way.

Robert who was wheeling his bike around the ship followed Lucy hoping they would arrive to their location soon was stopped by a needle shooting by his head. Turning around Robert saw a more than angry 15 year old boy with a cacturn that had just shot a pin-missile.

"Um excuse me but I believe your Pokemon just shot a pin-missile at my head." calmly stated Robert.

"It was no accident, come on call out a Pokemon and fight me like a man!" shouted the boy.

"Um ok but may I ask why."

"Because of you the girl that I was flirting with is all heart-eyed over the boy with the cool motor-cycle."

"Well shit I'm sorry, I just didn't want to miss the boat. Sorry about that," apologized Robert, "but since you asked for a battle, then I'll give you a one on one. How does that sound."

"Sounds great, but I'm warning you! Me and Cacturn have never lost a battle ever." warned the young boy.

"That's impressive but just so you know I've never lost a battle, both with pokemon and with my fists, why, because its not only my goal… it's also my job. GO PIKACHU!" commended Robert as he revealed and threw a red and white pokeball, which revealed a little yellow mouse.

"Ha is that so… PIN-MISSILE!" commanded the kid

"THUNDER BOLT"

In one attack the little cactus pokemon was out like a light.

"How in the world did you beat me with one hit?"

"Practice." was all he said as he recalled Pikachu and continued to follow the Black-haired girl.

a few minutes later

"So what's your weapon specialty? You've never really told me." asked Robert.

"Oh I guess I can show you… look at my hip." directed Lucy as she pointed at the Katana with the Japanese symbols for lightning on the hilt.

"So you specialize with electricity too huh?" curiously stated Robert

"I guess but now it's your turn to show me your weapons true form."

"Fair enough. Hakai No Shomei Ken!" shouted Robert as instantly his cool blue eyes changes to an electric blue. As he began to unsheathe it, electricity jumped all over the area and as this happened the weapon began to mutate. The once basic black hilt on many Excalibur styled swords changed to an intricately designed hilt with and electric crown at the bottom of the hilt, the guard was a slightly curved one that had two Japanese symbols on both sides, on the left was the symbol for thunder, on the right lightning. The blade was amazing in itself, at the point where the blade and guard connect, for five inches up the blade scoops inwards on both sides, with three straight 2 inch spikes on both sides on the flat surface of the blade was some special runic writing.

"Wow…" was all Lucy could muster at the view of this beautiful blade.

"That's what I think every time I draw this sword… but this time I'm gonna leave it in its true form." smiled Robert as he sheathed the blade and placed it back on his back. Lucy then snapped her fingers as both of their weapons turned invisible and hidden from everyone's view except for them.

Shortly after the showing of weapons Lucy went and changed into a pair of cowboy-boos, a pair of skinny-jeans and a black athletic fit V-neck shirt. After this little spectacle of clothing changing, Robert and Lucy went to another room, this time Robert was allowed inside. When they both entered the room, it lit up nice and bright to show a man in a chair. Lucy was the first to speak.

"Agents Robert and Lucy reporting for duty." saluted Lucy.

"Lucy I thought I said to stop being so formal," stated the man, "besides I'm not the one in charge here."

"Ok so um who are you, and my next question is who is in charge?" asked Robert.

"I'm John you two's intelligence man, when you are on a mission, I'll give you play by play details. And the person who is in charge is the commander back at the academy." answered John as he and Robert shook hands.

"Alright so um, do you know where my room number might be…?" asked Robert.

"Oh you're staying my room silly." giggled Lucy.

"Oh ok… … … wait… … **WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN I'M STAYING IN YOUR ROOM**!" shouted Robert.

"Oops, guess I forgot to mention that, by the way while at Pokemon Academy, me and you are supposed to act like we are in a relationship. 'kay."smiled Lucy.

"Hmm, I can live with that… I think…" pondered Robert aloud.

'This will be more fun than I thought.' thought Robert in his head.

**So what did you guys think of chapter one. I think this story is going to be about 20+ chapters.**

**leave reviews to let me know what you thought of it. Oh and also if everything goes as I plan, Ash, May, Misty, Brock, and maybe Dawn (no promises about her though… I never became a fan of AshxDawn…). So until next time… **

**Read, review, and ****NO FLAMES UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES… ****Constructive criticism is accepted though.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok I know that this is like one day after posting the first chapter but like right after posting this one I just couldn't stop writing for this story which has put my others on delay, but when it comes to you it comes to you… so without further adieu, I give you chapter 2**

**oh by the way **_When John does communication transmissions. they will look like these._

**disclaimer: nope still don't own pokemon… only Robert, his weapons, Lucy, her weapons, John, and any of my other characters…**

**Chapter 2: The Academy**

It has been three hours since Robert met John, so it is now 9:00 P.M. and Robert is just now getting a shower after Lucy took her 20 minute bath. While in the shower all Robert could look at was his tattoo on his chest that is now glowing a faint blue because of the release of his weapon. He knew that Lucy at some point would see him shirtless, and he didn't really care if anybody saw it… quite frankly to him it looked pretty bad-ass. The only problem is, There has hardly been anybody that was able to accept his power, but now he finally gets to use that power to help someone.

"You almost done? I'm tired and there's only one bed so hurry up." shouted a drowsy Lucy.

"Just need to dry off…" replied Robert 'wait why am I sharing a bed with her again?'

flashback

"Just in case someone sneaks into your room, you two need to sleep in the same bed so that your identities as a 'couple' can remain intact ok." stated John.

" 'Kay." smiled Lucy.

"U…understood." stuttered Robert 'wow she seems happy about this… a little to happy perhaps…'

end flashback

'oh yeah…'

Robert then dried off and put on his night clothes which consisted of underwear of course, and arctic camouflaged pajama pants. As he walked into the main part of the room, he saw Lucy laying in the bed with her legs covered up, her pajama's consisted of ,what Robert was soon to find out, a white spaghetti strap (which barely covered her bountiful chest area) shirt and her underwear.

"Are you gonna just keep looking at me or are you going to come here and go to sleep." beckoned Lucy with a wry smile as she leaned over just enough to give Robert a very nice view which in turn made him nearly pass out, but he fought past the sensation as he stepped toward the bed.

"That all depends are you gonna let me sleep?" winked Robert with a laugh.

"Depends on how lucky you get." nonchalantly replied Lucy.

"Ok you win."

"I always do." smiled Lucy

Soon after getting into the bed, Lucy turned to face Robert and gave him a hug wrapping her legs around his. This of course confused Robert but decided to just roll with it until—

"Well.." mumbled Lucy.

"What?" replied a confused Robert.

"Are you gonna kiss me or not? Geez learn to take a hint, I mean hone—"

She was cut off by a blushing Roberts lips meeting hers, this kiss lasted for a good minute and a half before they separated.

"Wow…" was all an amazed Lucy could say.

"Yeah… Wow…" agreed an also amazed Robert as they both passed out holding each other.

"_Wow these two are great at acting as if though they really formed a relationship… wait I wonder…"_ pondered a curious John to himself.

Morning

"**Attention all students of Pokemon Academy! We will be arriving on the hour so make sure you are packed and ready to go."** announced the captain of the ship.

Robert and Lucy woke up hours ago got dressed in very similar clothing except now Lucy's shirt is red and Roberts is grey. The 'couple' stood at the edge of the ship weapons mounted on their backs as they watched the island of which Pokemon Academy is located, for once the environment seemed peaceful.

"Wow would you look at the view Pikachu! Isn't it great?" shouted a spiky black haired boy with a black cap and scars on his cheeks, on his shoulders rested a Pikachu.

"Pika" replied the small mouse.

"See more people need to treat their pokemon like this guy over here, they're partners not our tools." said Robert as he looked towards the lower level where the young man was standing.

"Wow you really do care for your Pokemon don't you Robert?" replied Lucy with a smile.

"Hell yeah I do." smiled Robert back.

"Well that's good… Hey I just got an idea. How about we make our 'fake relationship' a real one?" suggested Lucy.

"I would like that, it sounds like a lot of fun… but, remember I have a schedule for when you can 'visit' " joked Robert as he agreed to her idea.

"Oh haha, anyways what are we going to do once we get off the boat?" asked Lucy.

"How about we load our luggage onto the busses and then we drive our way to the school with my motorcycle? I promise I'll take it nice and slow for you." suggested Robert.

"Great idea and by the way… I wanna see how fast that ride can go, so no 'taking it nice and slow for me' ok." replied Lucy as she crushed his hand a little bit.

"Fair enough." grunted Robert.

On the shore

The couple now made it off the boat, and were waiting for their chance to hop on Roberts motorcycle when a group of people walked by, one of them being the trainer Robert saw that morning.

"Excuse us but um, but why aren't you riding the bus." asked the black haired boy.

"Oh no reason in particular. I just felt like taking it for a ride up to the school after getting off that boat. By the way I saw you this morning, and might I just say… I like the way you treat your pokemon. I'm Robert, hope to see you in class sometime." answered Robert as he outstretched a hand, towards the black haired boy.

"My names Ash Ketchum, and I hope to see you around too Robert. Have fun riding your motorcycle." replied Ash as he shook Roberts hand.

Without another minute to spare Robert and Lucy sped off like a rocket, leaving everyone else from off the boat in their wake. It took a good 30 minutes before they reached the gates of the Pokemon Academy which were closed until the buses arrived ten minutes later.

"See told you they'd take forever getting here." claimed Robert as he held Lucy's hand waiting on everyone else.

"Yeah for once your right."

The first person off the bus was a dark tanned man with extremely spiked hair, and his first reaction was to snatch Lucy's hand out of Roberts and then began to speak.

"Oh my wonderful lady, My name is Brock, and I have fell in love with you since I first layed eyes on— urgh." Brock was cut off by Roberts boot Kicking him in the face making him fall over.

"I'm sorry but do you mind not flirting with her she's kinda taken already Brock." angrily stated Robert as Lucy tried to calm him down.

After about 20 minutes of conversation and apologies from the two boys, Robert and Lucy got acquainted with the rest of Ash and Brock's group; which consisted of Misty, May, Dawn, and yes Pikachu. Robert spent the majority of the conversation talking to Ash about his Pokemon and his adventures while Lucy and the girls talked about fashion. Finally the instructor that was supposed to be the Academy guide stepped off the bus and gained every body's attention.

"Excuse me everyone but before we enter let me just say, that while on this campus, you are not allowed to battle your pokemon unless there is official staff member on hand. You may however have one pokemon out with you during class. The Pokemon center is in the very center of the building. Are there any questions," asked the instructor as she looked around, "good in that case follow me to the main entrance.

As they approached the school, everybody got a sense of just how big the building really was, it is bigger than the white house in itself, there were even 16 battle arenas in one corner of the yard. Robert was amazed until he saw the small building saying E.W. which both Robert and Lucy knew that that's where their 'club' is located. As they followed the instructor through the door, a very joyous Nurse Joy was at the front desk handing out a room key to everyone, when it got up to Robert, however, she handed him a keycard that was black with blue lightning rather than the standard green. Lucy's was similar except hers was pink instead of black. After a long and boring tour, Lucy had Robert carry up all of her luggage for her, which gained Robert some looks from girls that seemed to show that they where impressed. Robert could give a shit about that though now, besides although he's only known her since yesterday, a girl with a sword is something to be very afraid of. After unpacking his luggage into his room Robert then began to explore the school yard when he saw a girl that looked to be 15 be bullied by some bulking mass of a guy.

That's when he saw something strange Ash was unconscious on the ground, then Robert went to combat mode and began to run towards where the conflict was taking place.

"Leave Ash alone." screamed May as she stood over his bruised body, but it was obvious that Ash left a mark on the other guy as well.

"Shut up, before I beat the sh— oh SHIT!" shouted the big guy as an electric blur rammed him picking him off the ground bringing him into the air just to be sent right back down to earth leaving a large crater.

When May looked to see who helped her she saw Robert with electricity sparking up and down his arms. Robert then turned and crouched down next to Ash and began to military carry him.

"Are you alright May?" asked Robert.

"I'm fine, thank you."

"That's good now lets get Ash to the nurse so he can get fixed up." stated Robert as he began to lead the way to the nurses office.

1 hour later

Robert had just finished listening to the story of how Ash tried to protect May when that big guy wouldn't leave her alone. This made Ash seem even more respectable than he was before, protecting his friends even if he knew that he would get hurt deserves nothing less than praise. Then May asked the question of why there was electricity sparking on his arms. Robert then simply stated that there was no electricity and that she must've been imagining things. May accepted this explanation for now as Robert left them.

Back in his room, Robert opened the door to see a very upset Lucy.

"What's the matter, did something happen." asked Ash.

"You were stupid to fight that guy, he is one of the gang leaders here in Pokemon Academy." stated Lucy.

"Um.. I'm sorry that he was a pathetic loser that targeted a defenseless girl. I simply protected her and carried the boy to the nurses so how am I in the wrong again?" replied Robert

"Never said you were, I only said you were stupid for fighting him, but for protecting someone earns you a reward in my book." purred Lucy as she approached Robert.

'God I love this school.' thought Robert to himself.

**So what did you think of chapter two of this story. I think it ended in a good place for now but I can't help but feel like I left y'all in a cliffhanger which I will make up next chapter.**

**So until next time. Catch yourself some Pokemon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo, whats up everyone, I'm back with chapter 3 of Pokemon Academy Enchanted Warriors, I've been holding off writing any other chapters in my other stories until I get to at least chapter 4 of this one. Oh by the way, no this story won't be about my character getting lucky every few minutes… there will be other things later on in the story, including missions with lots of combat. So without any further delay, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon… I only own my characters and weapons.**

**Chapter 3: the first day…**

After waking up from Lucy's 'reward,' Robert got drowsily dressed in some similar clothes as yesterday except for his shirt was now a bright orange with the AE outfitters logo on it. He also put his Pokeballs on his belt this time as well as his sword 'Hakai No Shomei Ken' on his back which was invisible to the naked eye. Walking out the door of his dorm Robert started down the stairs where he saw Lucy being confronted by three girls who were obviously looking for a fight.

"What's going on here?" asked Robert as he approached the girls.

"Oh these girls are taking it out on me because you kicked their little boyfriends ass, it's really annoying." answered Lucy as she crossed her arms and yawned.

"Ok that's it slut you die!" shouted one of the girls as she lunged, Lucy swiftly dodged and met the girl with an uppercut to the chest knocking the girl unconscious.

The other two girls seemed rather angry at this fact and both rushed Lucy together, Lucy simply ducked their punches, grabbed their arms and slammed them face first together. Lucy knew she won this fight from the way the girls were acting, and so she began to walk off towards her class.

"Come on Robert we're going to be late for our first day of school." called Lucy as she walked away with Robert right behind her.

"Right behind you," replied Robert, " by the way remind me never to piss you off."

"Will do, but umm what class do we have?" asked the curious black haired beauty.

"Pokemon 101, aka, our homeroom for the semester."

"Interesting, so what will we learn about? Potions and other things like that huh?"

"I'd imagine so, I mean they are important for raising Pokemon…" concluded Robert as they moved.

About five minutes later, Robert and Lucy walked into a room labeled PKMN 101, and walked inside to find a room that looked like more of a science class than anything. Sitting beside each other at the dou-sized tables in the room and looked around to find Ash, May and Dawn sitting at the only triple-sized table in the room. After exchanging hello's, the teacher who was a very limber looking man in his 20's that had a shaved head, and wore a black suit, walked in and gained the classes attention.

"Hello class I'm Mr. Espinoza, but you can call me Mr. E." stated the teacher as he wrote his name onto the board with a smile.

"Ok, so let's begin by having all of you introduce yourselves and tell us something about yourselves, Lets start with 'you' young lady." pointed the teacher as he directed his finger to Lucy.

As Lucy stood up there were lots of catcalls and 'invites' throughout the room but they silenced quickly at Robert's death glare.

"Umm ok," replied Lucy as she stood up, "Well my names Lucy, I'm 5' 8", born in Missouri, um my starter was Evee," as she said this she opened a pokeball, and as she did this a small fox-like pokemon popped out.

"Lets see what else…" thought Lucy as she looked at Robert, "Oh Yeah this boys my boyfriend." proudly finished the girl which caused Robert to face-palm.

"Very nice, and since you went first, you get to pick the next person." continued the teacher. Lucy simply just pointed at Robert, with a smile.

"Alright then." sighed Robert as he stood up with three shrunken Pokeballs, just like what happened to Lucy, girls were calling out to him and calling him cute, to the point where fire was surrounding Lucy.

"Well I'm Robert, I'm 5' 10", I was born and raised in Texas, um I grew up hunting all my life, and these three have been my partners since the beginning," as he said this the three Pokeballs opened up to reveal a Pikachu, a Lucario, and a Pidgeot, "I know its against the rules to have more than one out at a time but I consider all three of these guys to be my starters since I acquired them at about the same time. Um yeah, like Lucy said, we're 'together' and oh yeah that my motorcycle leaning against the boys dorms." concluded Robert as he sat down.

After Robert was Ash then May, and finally Dawn, then the other student in the class. Shortly after all of the students finished their introductions, the bell rung in which the teacher released the students from class. This is where Robert and Lucy had a two person 'class' which was the Enchanted Warriors program, which is their last class of the day. As they entered the small shack they saw two small keycards one blue one pink. As Robert inserted his keycard into the blue one, the wall to the left of it opened and Robert cautiously stepped inside the door then slammed shut which made Lucy worry as she heard him yelling things like 'no don't touch that', or 'what is this thing!' Then the room fell silent as the door opened revealing Robert in a black outfit very much like a navy seals including the tactical vest. What is also on him is a black 5.11 baseball hat, a black headset attached to his ear, and a pair of sunglasses. Even though this just happened, all Lucy could look at was the black M4-A1 that had a Holo-sight, a suppressor, and a grenade launcher.

"Where'd you get that from?" asked the girl as she pointed at the American assault rifle.

"I dunno, the machine just gave me it… it even gave me a tactical pad on my wrist." replied as he pointed at his left wrist where there was a black pad attached to his wrist.

"Ok so where is you sword."

"Ok your gonna have to see this… Hakai No Shomei Ken." as he said this, his sword began to take form in the palm of his hand. "See it fused my weapon to my body."

"Eww, I don't want that so I'm gonna leave my sword out here when I do that, so I'll be right back." stated Lucy as she stepped inside.

After Lucy got done, she had on a very similar outfit to Robert's except hers was a lot more skin tight, including the vest. Also her hat had some pink in it, and instead of a M4-A1, she had an black M110 sniper rifle with a bipod, suppressor, and hybrid sight that switched from a 13x scope to a 4x acog.

"Ok, now that's hot…" was all Robert could say as he saw Lucy in her uniform as she put her katana on her back handle over the right shoulder. I love it when she stretches her arms up over her shoulder like that.

"Told you before, I can make anything look good."

Before the two could finish their conversation, their headsets began to buzz off the hook. As they pressed the 'listen' button, they heard John start talking.

"Ok good y'all were able to put on the uniforms, that's great because your first mission just came in. You two are supposed to air drop via-wing suit, which is a feature on your uniforms, and infiltrate a terrorist camp. Your goal is to exterminate all hostiles, and capture the commander before he escapes. The mission starts in an hour, get to the rendezvous point and contact me once you get there. "Good luck." was all John said as he ended the communication.

"Um, what the hell just happened..?" asked Robert unsurely.

"I'm not certain, but I think we just got our first mission."

**one hour later**

Robert and Lucy were sitting on opposite sides of the AC-130 that they were riding in, they were currently figuring out how to use their gear to the fullest. Lucy got excited when she found the shoe-knife in her boot, just as Robert got excited about the C-4 brick in one of his pockets. Both of the fighters found out about their gears ability to turn invisible (including themselves) for a period of thirty seconds. John, who was running intelligence for the mission, showed them how to activate and de-activate the wing suit which would be the most crucial part for the mission. Robert would be the spear-head to the attack, while Lucy would be the sniper from a fair distance away. When the plane began to fly over Robert's drop zone, he got up and made sure his M4-A1 was loaded with one in the chamber. He said his fair wells as he did a front-flip off of the launch pad of the plane. As he fell to earth, he activated the wing suit. It deployed in an instant and Robert began his decent towards enemy territory. Shortly after Robert did his jump, Lucy ran out the back of the plane and also activated her wing-suit and she flew down to a nearby hill that would give her a great vantage point.

Robert looked down to his landing spot where he saw a lone soldier. He deactivated the wing suit ten feet above the enemy and Robert landed on the enemy's head, crushing it with the impact. He then raised his M4 as he proceeded into the nearest building while pressing the button that activated the active camo. Once inside Robert saw three soldiers sitting at the table Robert then tried to sneak to a point in which he would have a better shot, but right as he got into position his camo wore out revealing him to the three soldiers. Without hesitation, Robert switched his rifle to full-auto and sprayed down the enemies, after sending a silent message saying thanks for the suppressor, he re-loaded and switched his gun back to semi-auto and proceeded to the next location. Lucy who was just about to land saw another enemy sniper who had the same idea as her. She then redirected herself aiming right for his head, de-activated her wingsuit 5 feet about the enemy, deployed her shoe-knife, landed on the snipers back with her regular left leg and kicked him in the side of the head with her bladed right. Shortly after she set up and immediately saw two guards that were perfectly lined up aimed for their heads and then adjusted for the wind by aiming to the right and up by one mark each, pulled the trigger, and… **TWEW!** put the suppressed bullet straight through both of their heads. Robert by chance saw the shot take place and sent her a transmission.

"Shit Where'd you learn to shoot like that I'm impressed." asked Robert.

"I may not look like it, but grew up with a very country family just like you so I guess we are both crack-shots. But next time just use three shells instead of ten, that just waists ammo." joked Lucy as she spotted another target and silenced him.

"I'll keep that in mind, speaking of which, is my shot clean is there any hostiles that would see or hear it."

"No, your clear to take him."

"Excellent." was all Robert said as he pulled the trigger and sent the suppressed shell into the back of the hostile's head.

Robert had Lucy had both been doing their own fair share of kicking ass, until one of Lucy's bullets went through it targets head and hit the rock wall beside another, which put the base on full alert. The hostiles, then took up positions in the center of the base. Robert, who was pinned down, waited until his camo recharged. Once charged, he activated it and stepped outside the door aiming the grenade launcher into the center of the enemies, and fired. Lucy watched the explosive shell make contact with a soldiers leg, then watched the shell explode killing all but one of the soldiers. Lucy finished him. Robert took this chance to reload and move deeper into the base. When Robert approached the underground bunkers iron door, he pulled the C-4 out of one of his vest's pockets, he then pressed the small button on the side of his glasses which activated a little screen on Lucy's glasses showing her Roberts viewpoint as if she was looking through his eyes. She watched as Robert placed the C-4 on the door and detonated it. Robert, after busting down the 'front door' of the terrorist commander's bunker, stepped inside after he tossed in a flash bang into the small hallway. At the end of the hallway, Robert leaned against the door right when he got a transmission from John.

"Robert pick your targets carefully, the objective is in there with six soldiers, you'll need to take them out almost simultaneously." directed John.

"I have one flash bang left along with this one clip in my M4, I got this." reassured Robert as he activated the x-ray vision of his glasses, when he pinpointed the targets he switched to regular view so he could see clearly.

When he hardly opened the door it was already being sprayed by ak-47 fire. Robert then lobbed the flash bang towards the enemies and as it exploded Robert bust the door wide open and dropped the six hostile he was permitted to kill, when he saw the enemy commander, Robert put two rounds through his knee-caps so he couldn't run and grabbed his pistol out of the holster. After hiding the weapons out of the terrorists reach Robert punched the man in the temple making him fall asleep. Robert then picked him up and carried him outside where Lucy was waiting in the get-away jeep that was recently dropped by air, Robert then duct-taped the target and threw him in the back. After taking his seat in the passenger side, Lucy stormed off, shortly after departing however three enemy jeeps with machine-guns mounted on them began their pursuit. Robert then threw his last piece of C-4 towards the enemy jeeps, surprisingly enough the C-4 made contact and without wasting any time Robert detonated it blowing up on jeep and making one of the others flip onto it's side. However, they were still being pursued by one other enemy jeep, Lucy then handed Robert something he never thought he would get to use. A SMAW Rocket launcher that was already loaded and ready for action. Robert aimed the rocket a little bit ahead of the enemy and fired, the rocket after leaving the tube went under the jeep and went off sending the hostile jeep into the air as a giant fireball which crashed to the ground.

After about two more minutes of driving the team made it to the extraction point where Robert and Lucy got on board as two soldiers grabbed the unconscious terrorist leader. John came out shortly after the soldiers went back into the plane to congratulate the two on a successful first mission.

"Great job you guys, if y'all were 21 I would definitely buy you guys a drink at the bar." joked John.

"Alcohol is the last thing Lucy needs, she's crazy enough as it is." laughed Robert.

"It's not like you are the mature leader out of us either you know… beside I would be a great time while drunk." smiled Lucy.

"Ok I change my mind." corrected Robert as the Plane took back off to base.


End file.
